Narcissa
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: NMLM. 'Me siento avergonzado de confesarte que a mis veintiún años de edad, le hice la única promesa que quebranté. Ella tenía tan sólo diecisiete años cuando le prometí que nunca la dejaría...'


Debo confesar que me desesperaba la falta de detalles acerca de los padres de Draco en los libros de la maravillosa Rowling. Así que me he tomado la libertad de narrar mi propia visión de las cosas, en un género de tragedia y desesperación que, como siempre, rodea mis fics. A todos aquellos practicantes de la empatía que se disponen a leer este fic, la advertencia ha sido hecha. Ah, por cierto, éste será mi último fic antes de leer _Harry__ Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_, por lo que no esperen otro hasta que haya leído y recargado las baterías de mis musas.

**Notas de la Autora: **

**_1.- Letras así son fragmentos de una carta en presente._**

**_2.- _**Letras así son trama

**_3.- _**Separaciones como ésta **_ooo_******separan pasado de presente.

**_4.- _**El nombre de los personajes les irá dando tiempo y lugar.

**_5.- _**La carta es la separación entre distintos episodios de la historia.

**Disclaimer**Las piezas son todas de JK. El rompecabezas, sin embargo, lo he armado yo.

**Para:**_ Erúnamo, quien me enseñó que un corazón puro vale más que un lindo rostro. Para todas las versiones de Eco que existen en el mundo, porque alguna vez Narciso también amó hasta la muerte._

**Previo al sexto libro de la saga**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

_Todo hombre es castillo de una princesa muerta_

**Leopoldo María Panero**

**Narcissa**

Envolvió el camafeo en el cuadro de terciopelo negro, mientras los diamantes que lo adornaban brillaban con el último destello de un perdido rayo de sol, apenas un segundo antes de que la tela los cubriera y les impidiera descomponer la luz. Lo guardó en un cajón en el armario, conjurando la cerradura; y, con un suspiro, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Su padre le había dado aquella joya con un cariño que sólo mostraba por su magia negra y sus artefactos de oscurantismo, un par de días antes de que todo acabara. Se preguntó muchas veces porqué las cosas habían sido así de... frías. Por qué el amor se acababa y por qué todo terminaba con la misma facilidad que uno ahoga una mariposa en la mano. Incluso a pesar de todas las historias que le había contado cuando aún vivía, no lograba comprender el porqué de tanto...

Dirigió sus ojos al sobre que con una caligrafía perfecta llevaba su nombre escrito al frente.

Miró el reloj: aún no se sentía listo y apenas era la hora del té. Bajó al salón, donde un pequeño séquito de elfos domésticos lo recibieron con una charola de plata en la que descansaba un juego de té de porcelana. El de su madre. Pidió que le llevaran el sobre que había dejado en su habitación y obedecieron. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo sosteniendo un fajo de hojas escritas a mano con la letra de su padre; su pulso tembloroso hacía difícil la lectura, pero tuvo que seguir.

**_ooo_******

—Cariño, vas a llegar tarde. Entiende que ya eres lo suficientemente hermosa; no necesitas adornarte más.—llamó la voz desde el espejo. Eran las mismas palabras que le repetían sus compañeras al otro lado de la puerta.

Lucía completamente radiante a pesar de los colores que usaba. Llevaba un vestido de gasa negra apenas debajo de la rodilla. Los tirantes falsos de tul se acomodaban en un perfecto ángulo sobre sus hombros, tomando su forma sin llegarlos a tocar. Su piel blanca y satinada resaltaba en un monocromático contraste que sólo estaba roto por el carmesí de sus labios delgados. Las sandalias de satín negro con un pequeño tacón brillaban con un inusual destello de luz que ella misma se había encargado de hechizar. Quería que sus pies relucieran al andar, y que sus mismos zapatos iluminaran el camino.

Era una veela sin poderes, cuya mayor habilidad era el uso de su apariencia para lograr sus fines.

—Narcissa, ya es hora.—insistían desde la sala común.

—Todo está listo.—respondió más para sí misma que para ellas.

Abrió la puerta, tomó aire, y su andar ligero y soberbio inundó la sala común de Slytherin, que quedó en silencio tras su aparición.

****

**_Draco_******

****

**_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque yo ya no estoy aquí para contártelo de frente. No es sencillo para mí explicarte esto. Realmente creí que podríamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas sin que nada opacara esta aparente perfección que nos rodea. Disculpa que tenga que ser así que te enteres de toda la verdad..._**

****

Las luces del salón iluminaban a la hermosa bruja que con toda la intención había desobedecido la orden del director de presentarse al baile de graduación con una túnica apropiada y no un vestido de noche. Era característica suya lucirse como busca-problemas intocable. Le daba un aire de misterio, y eso era realmente lo único que tenía.

Lucius no había llegado a la ceremonia de entrada, y admitía que estaba francamente molesta por haber tenido que dejar de bailar el vals. Eso sin mencionar que sabía que debía rechazar todas y cada una de las invitaciones a la pista, porque si en ese momento entrara él... bueno, sólo podía imaginarse el alboroto que causaría.

Lucius, Lucius, Lucius... El único nombre que la había estado rondando desde hacía más de dos años. Corrían los rumores de que aquella noche sería decisiva en sus vidas, puesto que aparentemente él volvería de sus largos andares por el mundo mágico en su nuevo trabajo, tan sólo para verla a ella en su graduación. Alguien le había mencionado que quizá pudiera pedirle matrimonio allí mismo. Tal vez por eso había tardado tres meses en decidirse por el vestido que usaría, así como en perfeccionar su maquillaje hasta el último milímetro, y ella sola. No confiaba en los hechizos para maquillar, y mucho menos en sus amigas. Quería ser la única dueña del mérito de su perfección.

Dos horas. ¿Qué le detendría? Acababa de decir que no a un joven mago considerado de los más codiciados en el colegio. Dos horas... ¿se habría olvidado de ella?

Se levantó de la silla acojinada y caminó indignada en dirección a los baños. Sentía un torrente de lágrimas muy próximo, y debía asegurarse un lugar en el que pudiera arreglarlo sin levantar sospechas. Quizá ya tenía los ojos rojizos. Una horda de magos, tanto solteros como con compañía, la miró pasar con atención. Estaba ya a pocos pasos de la puerta del Comedor cuando la doble hoja se abrió ante ella.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?

Narcissa hizo ademán de darle la vuelta para seguir su camino, cuando la persona que acababa de entrar, le entregó una rosa roja.

—Llegas tarde.—dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Espero que aún me concedas una pieza.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó de regreso a la pista. Tenía que admitir que al menos se había esmerado en reparar un poco del daño con su apariencia, pues se había puesto su mejor túnica negra, llevaba el cabello engominado y atado con una cinta del mismo color, y un par de guantes blancos completaban el cuadro.

Colocó la mano de Narcissa sobre su hombro y tomó la otra, acomodando la suya detrás de su cintura.

—Debo suponer que no resististe la tentación de romper las reglas una vez más. No puedo quedarme sin decir que ese vestido te queda perfecto.

Ella intentó sonreír; aún estaba molesta.

—Supuse que si venías valdría la pena romperlas por última vez. Mañana ya no seré más una alumna de Hogwarts.

Se balanceaban al compás de la música. Lucius siempre había demostrado ser un buen bailarín.

—¿Nostalgia?

—No mucha. Pero aún no he recibido respuesta a mis solicitudes de trabajo. Papá insiste en que a pesar de la fortuna no debo pasar por niñita mimada. Es una mala imagen la que le traería. Así que insistió en hacerme trabajar.

La música seguía, y ellos con ella. Cuando el sonido fue desvaneciéndose, Lucius la atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo. Acercó la boca a su oído y susurró.

—Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Su corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Los rumores eran ciertos?... ¿Qué tendría que decirle? Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y entonces él la llevó fuera del castillo, hasta una fuente de mármol que quedaba iluminada por la luna y las luciérnagas.

Se sentó y le pidió la bruja que hiciera lo mismo.

—Estuve pensando mucho durante éste último viaje—dijo mientras dirigía la vista hacia el cielo despejado—. Recuerdo haber leído en tus cartas esa aparente necesidad de demostrar que no eras una sin oficio. Sé que estás molesta conmigo porque mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo que podría dedicarte a ti, pero la verdad es que es bien pagado. Yo me preguntaba si tu...

—No—rió ligera—, la verdad no me interesaría trabajar en el mismo lugar que tú, Lucius.

El mago sonrió sin corregirla. Se acomodó los guantes y tomó una de las manos de porcelana de su novia. Sin dejarla levantarse de la fuente, se arrodilló frente a ella.

—No dije que trabajarías conmigo. Quise decir que yo puedo trabajar por ti. Narcissa— sacó del bolsillo interior de su túnica una cajita aterciopelada y la abrió, dejando ver un anillo con un diamante hermosamente engarzado—¿te casarías conmigo?

La bruja sintió que las lágrimas que había contenido en su enojo, cambiaban a ser llanto de felicidad. Se lanzó a sus brazos y soltó una carcajada. Claro que lo haría.

**_... Nunca me creerías si te dijera lo perfecta que era, por la sencilla razón de que no estuviste allí para ver los mejores años de su vida. Ve ciegamente a través de mis ojos, tenía el corazón más hermoso que pudieras imaginar, a pesar de todo lo que hizo y dijeron de ella..._**

Abrieron las puertas de la mansión con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La ceremonia había sido por demás fastuosa y llena de los lujos de una familia adinerada, a la que asistieron las familias de ambos, vestidos con sus mejores túnicas y vestidos. La familia Black estaba tan orgullosa de la boda que ofreció luego de ésta una fiesta que se prolongó casi hasta el amanecer. Habían logrado escapar de toda aquella gente con una ansiedad que sólo podía compararse con la de los amantes que huían a la mitad de la noche, por un bosque ensombrecido.

Pidieron a los elfos que recogieran con sumo cuidado cada uno de los regalos y los llevaran a la mansión apenas saliera el sol. Ellos, mientras tanto, se dieron a la fuga como un par de niños luego de una travesura.

La mansión estaba tenuemente iluminada por velas y tintineantes destellos que venían de todas partes y ninguna. Los pisos recién pulidos brillaban, así como la baranda de las escaleras dobles que llegaban al segundo piso desde ambos lados del salón principal. Los elfos que atendían la mansión tenían órdenes explícitas de no aparecer ni dejarse ver hasta el día siguiente.

Narcissa no cabía en sí de asombro al ver el casi castillo que desde aquel momento sería su hogar. Aún cuando era de un tamaño similar a su antigua casa, el estilo barroco que mantenía era un tanto diferente al medieval que sus padres se resistían a cambiar. Despertó de su fascinación al recibir un beso de su esposo. Los ojos azules brillaron con más intensidad, y lo rodeó con los brazos, dándole un beso más.

—¿Qué opinas de tu nueva casa, _esposa mía_?—disfrutaba el sonido que producían aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres que piense? Es hermosísima. Dime¿qué tan grande es?

—¿Quieres verla toda? En realidad estaba pensando en darte el tour hasta mañana por la mañana.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad y una sonrisa implícita en la voz.

—¿Y supones que me quede en la duda todo este tiempo?

—No. Pensaba sacarte de la duda de cómo es nuestra habitación.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba, levantándola en brazos antes de abrir la puerta de doble hoja de una enorme habitación con cama de dosel y muebles de ébano. Aún en sus brazos, besó su frente y preguntó con tono de niña insatisfecha.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora que sé cuál es mi habitación?

Lucius se acercó más a ella y con una sonrisa murmuró a quemarropa.

—Pertenecerme.

**_... Tuvimos la boda perfecta de dos miembros de las dos familias de sangre pura más poderosas de la época. Nuestros abuelos incluso mantenían la creencia de que ambas descendían de una u otra forma de Salazar Slytherin. Lo único que te puedo decir al respecto, es que incluso si Narcissa Black hubiese sido la mujer de sangre más común en el mundo, de todos modos me habría enamorado de ella. Simplemente corrí con la suerte de que fuera de mi mismo círculo social..._**

****

Cuando despertó con una ligera sensación de frío se encontró solo en la cama. Se sentó, apartando las mantas y tallándose los ojos con la mano izquierda. La vio sentada en el taburete del tocador, con un espejo en la mano y una brocha de maquillaje en la otra. Estaba cubierta solamente por una sábana que había enredado en torno a sí. El cabello caía libremente sobre sus hombros, liso, rubio y perfectamente cepillado.

—Narcissa¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nada—respondió con un poco de nerviosismo—. Sólo retocaba mi maquillaje.

—Estás loca—dijo con una sonrisa tierna en los labios—. No necesitas retocarte nada. Además, estás a oscuras.

—Pero es que se ha corrido todo...

Lucius la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a volver a su lado. Acarició sus largos cabellos y luego su rostro.

—No necesitas ni una sola gota de maquillaje para verte hermosa. No me importa lo que los demás te digan; simplemente no la necesitas. Y a mí nunca me va a parecer crucial tu apariencia. Me interesa lo que hay dentro. Eso nunca va a cambiar.

Ella sonrió débilmente y se acomodó en los brazos del mago.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto. Ahora duérmete, por favor. No querrás pasar tu primera noche como Señora Malfoy arreglándote el cabello y retocando un maquillaje innecesario.

Narcissa se acurrucó entre las almohadas y Lucius, esperando a que el sueño la invadiera, pero una espina de temor se lo impedía.

—Lucius...

—¿Mmh?

—Con tu trabajo nuevo, el que te ha tenido tan ocupado últimamente¿tendrás tiempo para volver a casa y a mí?—sabía que además del Ministerio, algún otro oficio lo mantenía enfrascado.

—Claro que sí—se acomodó para poder verla a los ojos—; siempre volveré a ti. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Oh, por nada. Por preguntar. Tenía miedo que casi no pudieras estar conmigo.

Él se retiró el cabello del rostro y tomó aire.

—Escúchame bien. Te amo demasiado como para permitir que eso suceda. Nada, absolutamente nada, me impedirá volver a ti, no importa qué tan lejos me encuentre.

Selló su promesa con un beso que Narcissa recordaría el resto de sus días.

**_... Me iniciaron como Mortífago unos meses después de haberme graduado de Hogwarts. Yo había esperado apenas que tu madre se graduara también para pedirle matrimonio. En teoría, nuestra vida debería haber terminado como la de un cuento de hadas. Finalmente me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que Lord Voldemort me exigiría mucho más tiempo y atención de la que podía darle. Tu madre, como era de esperarse, fue la primera afectada. Me siento avergonzado de confesarte que a mis veintiún años de edad, le hice la única promesa que quebranté. Ella tenía tan sólo diecisiete años cuando le prometí que nunca la dejaría..._**

****

Reprimió un grito desesperado cuando escuchó por enésima vez el sermón de su señor con respecto a sus exigencias. Llevaban más de cinco años planeando y volviendo a planear la entrada al mundo de Lord Voldemort, y necesitaba a sus mortífagos más cerca y preparados que nunca. El primer lugar de ataque sería Londres; todos estaban ansiosos por sus propios motivos. Lucius quería volver a casa y encerrarse con Narcissa en el ropero hasta que todo pasara; le acababa de dar la noticia de su embarazo. Sudó frío cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del mago oscuro más poderoso de esos tiempos.

—Y tú, Malfoy, creo que tenemos que charlar en privado—él asintió sumisamente con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta la sala de juntas que reservaba para asuntos de máxima importancia— Ahora sí. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te has negado a todas las juntas tardías que les he pedido, no vienes cuando te necesito, y _sabes_ que te necesito en esto. En dos días estaremos en Londres haciendo mi entrada triunfal, y _vas a estar ahí, quieras o no._

Regresó arrastrando los pies a casa. Narcissa salió a recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos extendidos.

—¡Lucius!

Apenas lo alcanzó, se desplomó en sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como un hombre que se ahoga.

—Narcissa...—murmuró con la voz quebrada.

—¿Qué pasa¿Qué te ocurre?—lo abrazaba con fuerza, temiendo que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento tanto...

Ella no comprendía nada. Lo ayudó a subir a la habitación; nunca lo había visto tan desesperado como en aquel momento. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas como un niño asustado, y lo peor de todo es que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Lo hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama y le ayudó a quitarse las botas. Parecía un muñeco de trapo entre sus brazos y sus mimos, pero el llanto no cesaba...

—Cuéntame¿qué ocurrió? Hacía apenas unas horas estabas tan bien...

Lucius se limpió el rostro con las manos hasta secarlo completamente. Los ojos rojizos e hinchados brillaban a la luz de las velas mágicas que iluminaban la habitación.

—Por favor prométeme que permanecerás conmigo pase lo que pase—le suplicó. Ella lo tomó entre sus brazos y besó su frente con cariño—. Pase lo que pase... porque ya no puedo decirte lo que pasará mañana...

—Claro que sí. Siempre. No me preocupes de esta forma, dime qué fue lo que pasó.

Él hizo acopio de valor y levantó la mirada, enfrentándose a la suya.

—Lord Voldemort atacará en dos días. Tengo que estar ahí, y no sé cuándo ni cómo voy a volver...

—¡Lucius!...—le reprendió; nunca le gustó hablar de su muerte.

—Quiero que ustedes tengan lo mejor—se aferró a ella, recargando su cabeza contra su vientre que ni siquiera se notaba diferente—, y por eso no puedo negarme a las órdenes que me den. Antes que nada debo protegerlos; ésta es la única forma...

Narcissa comenzó a llorar casi tan desesperadamente como había hecho Lucius a su llegada. Permanecieron en los brazos del otro hasta que se quedaron adormilados sobre el edredón de cuadros verdes, con los ojos cansados y el corazón adolorido.

—Te amo, Narcissa. Nunca lo olvides.

—No lo haré. Tú tampoco lo hagas.

**_... Voldemort nos había prometido a todos sus seguidores gloria, riquezas y un mundo del que seríamos dueños. Lo que nunca mencionó, sin embargo, fue lo que tomaría de nosotros a cambio. Nos obligó a ser de una forma que jamás habríamos imaginado, adaptando nuestro comportamiento a una serie de reglas y supuestos códigos que nos harían aún mejores..._**

****

Estrenaba un vestido color marrón, con encaje en el borde de la falda y una delgada cinta debajo del busto. Resaltaban más sus ojos azules, y su mirada perdida al frente la hacía ver como un retrato. Lucius no había vuelto esa noche. Esperó. Sus ojos cansados pedían dormir a gritos; y sin embargo, allí seguía. Sabía que las juntas tardaban, y que probablemente planeaban algún ataque nuevo. Tomó aire profundamente para oxigenar su cerebro y evitar quedarse dormida. Necesitaba descansar.

Se llevó la mano a los ojos y los acarició con cuidado para no frotarlos al punto de correr el maquillaje. Le había tomado horas. Cabeceó por segunda ocasión en ese rato. Se estaba fatigando demasiado, y ni siquiera todo el maquillaje del mundo mágico sería capaz de arreglar esas bolsas bajo los ojos, de una semana sin dormir. Parpadeó para desperezarse, pero sin éxito. Bostezó con educación y gracia, aún a pesar del cansancio y el hecho de estar completamente sola. Desenredó su cabello con la mano y arregló su caída en delicadas ondas al final.

La chimenea relució con luz y chispas verdes, haciéndola levantar la mirada. Se puso de pie y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, esperando que el mago que acababa de salir notara su vestido y el pequeño bulto que se hacía en su vientre de cuatro meses.

—Bienvenido, cariño.

—Ah, Narcissa, hola—respondió fríamente—. No esperaba encontrarte despierta.

—Te estuve esperando. ¿Estás muy cansado?

Lucius sacudió su capa del polvo de la chimenea y bostezó.

—Sí. Ahora iré a dormir.

Siguió de largo sin darle una segunda mirada o besarla al menos en la mejilla, como ella esperaba. Subió las escaleras dando órdenes a un pequeño séquito de elfos adormilados que le atendían.

Narcissa se quedó al pie de las escaleras de mármol, observando su estela de misteriosa soledad que no tenía espacio más que para él. Bajó la mirada y reprimió las lágrimas. Un Malfoy nunca lloraba; eso era lo que le repetía constantemente su marido. Por consecuencia, ella tampoco debía llorar, no importaba el dolor inmenso que sintiera o el sufrimiento que la ahogaba.

No le quedó otro remedio que subir tras él, con pasos lentos y acongojados que no querían llegar a un destino incierto y a la vez tan predecible… Porque aunque supiera que la recibiría con la misma frialdad de siempre, no podía evitar abrazarse a esa pequeña esperanza que le susurraba al oído que esta vez sería diferente; que todo volvería a ser como la primera noche que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza. Ojalá fuera así…

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo encontró en ropa de dormir, apenas cubierto por las sábanas, pues el calor era insoportable, aún en un hogar mágico. Parecía dormido, y con el corazón contrito prefirió no despertarlo.

Comenzó a desatarse las cintas del vestido para también irse a dormir, cuando lo escuchó acomodarse. Volvió la mirada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y de verdad parecía agotado. Abrió apenas los labios y dijo en un susurro.

—Por cierto, te queda bien ese vestido.

Ella sonrió y una lágrima escapó, rodando por su mejilla.

—Gracias.

Continuó desvistiéndose y en poco tiempo ya estaba en camisón. Se metió debajo de las sábanas y se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo, observando a Lucius. Arregló un mechón de cabello rubio que le cruzaba el rostro, y se acercó para besar su mejilla. Ni siquiera se inmutó. Tragó saliva para controlar las ganas de llorar, y se acurrucó junto a él con respeto y temor. Y con el corazón a punto de estallar, de sentirse tan sola cuando él estaba allí a menos de diez centímetros, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y la almohada.

Aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir.

**_... Para cuando tú naciste, ya nos habían inculcado un sentimiento de odio y superioridad que pasó inmediatamente a nuestras familias. Los hijos de todos entraron a la casa de Slytherin, y nosotros llevamos a nuestros hogares el rostro severo de un mago oscuro cuyos principios eran tan simples como imposibles de cumplir: Un mago poderoso no siente; un mago poderoso no demuestra dolor; un mago poderoso no muestra debilidad; un mago poderoso _****no tiene _debilidad por nada ni por nadie..._**

****

Sus caricias a media noche se habían vuelto escasas y frías, así como sus besos y las miradas tiernas que solía dedicarle la mayor parte del día. Cuando le había preguntado qué le ocurría, no respondió, y cambió el tema tan pronto escuchó llorar a su hijo de tres años en la habitación contigua.

Con insomnio nuevamente, se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Conjuró las lámparas, y se vio rodeada de una amarillenta luz. Se apoyó en la pared de mármol helado y se abrazó a sí misma. Lucius ya no parecía interesarse por ella.

Se miró en el espejo. Ya no la amaba. ¿Sería posible? Pero si era tan hermosa y tan perfecta.

Llevó una mano al espejo y acarició su propio reflejo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, libres y soberanas de la piel blanca que recorrían en su camino. Sonrió con amargura. Su boca, desde el espejo, susurró.

_Eres bellísima, siempre lo has sido..._

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se irguió en toda su estatura y limpió su rostro.

Eso nunca cambiaría.

Cuando despertó, a la mañana siguiente, su esposo ya no estaba. Al otro lado de la pared podía escuchar a Draco llorando desconsoladamente. Se levantó y se puso la bata. Fue a la habitación contigua y se acercó a la cama con baranda. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo paseó por la habitación.

—No llores, mi pequeño, shhh, no llores. Los Malfoy nunca lloran, recuérdalo siempre.—él se tranquilizó, seguro en los brazos de su madre. Aquella frase se la repetiría hasta la muerte. _Los Malfoy nunca lloran._

Cuando se hubo calmado, volvió a colocarlo en la cama y le acercó sus juguetes preferidos. Narcissa besó su cabeza rubia y dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Volveré en un momento para bañarte.

—Shi—contestó el niño desde donde estaba—. ¿Mami?—la bruja se volvió— ¿Los Malfoy nunca lloran?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió y con la inocencia de un niño que cree cuanto le dicen, respondió.

—Porque eso es mostrarse débil, y sólo quien no es poderoso es débil.

—¿Nosotros somos poderosos?

—Sí.

—Entonces nunca voy a llorar.

Narcissa volvió a sonreír, satisfecha, y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la suya. Su sonrisa se borró cuando cayó en cuenta de que Lucius no estaba, y no podría darle la noticia de lo rápido que el pequeño Draco había aprendido a comportarse; tal como él hubiese querido.

Soportando las ganas de llorar, tocó la campana que descansaba en el escritorio de ébano, y un elfo apareció al instante.

—Un vaso con agua.—ordenó. El elfo desapareció y volvió a aparecer con una bandeja de plata sobre la que descansaba el vaso de cristal lleno de agua.

La bruja lo bebió todo y luego observó el vaso; el elfo aún no se iba. Lo apretó en sus manos y por un instante su rostro se desfiguró en de ira. Lanzó el vaso contra la pared. Se estrello en mil pequeños pedazos que brillaban en el suelo de la habitación. El elfo se encogió de miedo.

—Límpialo. Y quiero el vaso como nuevo.—mandó.

Aquel fue el nacimiento de una nueva Narcissa.

****

**_... A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por protegerla, ya no pude volver a mirarla a o los ojos y decirle una vez más que la amaba. Y sin haber dejado de hacerlo nunca, ella lo creyó, tal como juzgas el silencio de quien sea luego de hacer una pregunta como esa… _**

Bellatrix entró en la habitación; cruel, fría, demacrada. Lord Voldemort la miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acomodó en su silla mientras acariciaba con recelo su varita.

—¿Qué averiguaste?—preguntó siseando.

Bellatrix conjuró un vaso de agua y se lo llevó a los labios. Le dio un aire falto de importancia al asunto, como si ya lo supiera todo antes de haber ido a preguntar.

—Malfoy está enamorado de mi hermana, es todo lo que queda seguro. Está matándolo tener que mentirle y mantenerse alejada de ella y de su hijo. Peor todavía le parece haber educado a Draco con tan ruin disciplina. El punto es que está agotándolo hacer todo esto. Narcissa lo tiene entre la espada y la pared. O, bueno, desde nuestro punto de vista.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza. Era una lástima que aquello estuviera pasando. Después de todo, le había costado muchísimo haber sacado a Lucius de Azkaban, como para que todavía no se vieran frutos de su gratitud. Le daba pena tener que tomar medidas drásticas para lograr sus fines, sobre todo con un elemento tan bueno entre los mortífagos.

—Quizá sea hora de que visites a tu familia, Bellatrix.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y asintió con un solo movimiento. Cuánto le gustaría ver a su hermosa hermana reducida a nada.

**_... Mi error más grande fue el no haber confesado a tiempo todo lo que ocurría en los encuentros de los Mortífagos, y no haber advertido a tu madre de lo que podría pasar. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esa sólo fue secuela del verdadero error que cometí: Haber tenido miedo..._**

Los polvos flu centellearon cuando apareció en la chimenea de su casa. No tenía la túnica negra que utilizaba cuando estaba con su señor, y en vez de eso llevaba puesto un vestido azul medianoche, como solía hacer en sus mejores años.

Narcissa se levantó de pronto del sillón y apartó el libro que tenía en las manos. Al principio se había asustado de verla allí, pero el que hubiese entrado con polvos flu y no Apareciéndose, le dio un poco más de tranquilidad.

—¡Bellatrix!

La morena sonrió tan convincentemente que obtuvo un abrazo de su hermana menor. La hizo sentarse inmediatamente en la salita que usaban para tomar el té, y ordenó a los elfos que le llevaran el mejor té que pudieran preparar.

—Debo decir que te ves impecable, Narcissa.

Años antes, se habría sonrojado. En vez de eso le guiñó un ojo en seña de complicidad y soberbia.

—Yo siempre lo he estado¿no es así? Dime¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita? Dudo que estés buscando a Lucius, porque sabes que él está con Voldemort. Además, hace siglos que no usabas ese color en la ropa. Recuerdo que solías ponértelo cuando Rodolphus iba a visitarte.

La bruja rió limpiamente con una habilidad engañosa que sólo se logra con años de práctica y luego de haber vivido lo que ella. Los elfos aparecieron con el té y un plato de biscochos. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, removiendo el azúcar en las tazas de porcelana de su juego preferido, y luego Bellatrix levantó la vista, como quien no quiere la cosa, y pronunció la sentencia que había cocinado lentamente en el miedo que sabía que Narcissa sentía.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí¿no es cierto?

La rubia sacudió la melena y se limpió con un pañuelo las esquinas de la boca.

—Sé que no haces visitas por cariño.

_Impresionante_, pensó Bellatrix, _la frialdad que Malfoy ha logrado inculcar en su esposa; y pensar que siempre había sido tan dulce y cálida..._ La había corrompido.

—Dime¿cómo está mi sobrino? Imagino que es todo un bombón.

—Está terminando sus estudios en Hogwarts. Pronto se graduará como el mejor de la clase, eso si se lo permite una mugrienta Sangre Sucia que se mantiene arriba—hizo un ademán de asco al dejar la taza sobre el plato—. Pero eso no es lo que has venido a buscar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Su hermana rió nuevamente, como descubierta en su travesura. Pronto cambió su rostro a uno de preocupación e intriga, a punto de contar un secreto que no debería haber sido revelado jamás.

—Escucha, comprenderás que entre los mortífagos se cuentan muchas cosas...

—Déjalo ya.—suplicó desviando la mirada y con un halo de superioridad en la voz.

—A mí no puedes engañarme, Narcissa, sé que hace años que las cosas no andan bien con Lucius.

Narcissa bajó súbitamente la taza, que había vuelto a levantar segundos antes, y la mesita tembló con el golpe. Unas gotas de té saltaron y se derramaron sobre el mantel blanco, manchándolo de manzanilla.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. Además, todo está bien¿no me ves¿Ves algún problema en mí?

La observó. En realidad no; su cabello era tan brillante y sedoso como había sido eternamente, su piel era tersa y pálida por no salir de casa, y su maquillaje estaba intacto. Conservaba la figura que tenía a los veinticinco, como una modelo de Corazón de Bruja. Siempre la envidió por haber sido la más hermosa de las tres. A Andrómeda nunca pareció importarle, cuando a ella la hacía rabiar. Miró sus ojos fijamente: azules como el cielo de madrugada, grandes y con pestañas oscuras y abundantes. Parecía perfecta, si tan solo no hubiese sido por el brillo que había perdido en la mirada, la inocencia arrebatada, la soledad inmensa e interminable. Ella no era Narcissa Black.

Ya no era su hermana.

—Veo desesperación—espetó—. E impotencia. No puedes con ello.—añadió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de infusión, tan tranquilamente como si estuviesen hablando de las últimas noticias triviales de El Profeta.

La rubia suspiró como perdiendo la paciencia. Por debajo del mantel de lino, sus manos estrujaban su vestido verde olivo, única seña de sentimiento en ella, pues su rostro se mantenía impasible.

—Y... ¿qué es exactamente lo que cuenta entre los mortífagos?

Había dado en el blanco. Con una sonrisa despiadada, que dejó entrever sus dientes amarillentos, bajó la tacita de porcelana y levantó la vista. Al hacerlo, sus ojos eran pura compasión fabricada.

—Entre otras cosas, lo hermosa que solías ser.

—Creo que no escuché bien—respondió cruzándose de brazos—¿cómo que _solía_? Aún lo soy.

—Claro que sí, cariño, yo siempre te veré hermosa, pero el punto es que el amor que yo te tengo es lo que me hace verte así. Creo que Lucius añora los días en que parecías una modelo de revista.

Narcissa apretó los labios y colocó esa expresión que solía caracterizarla en público: como si estuviera olfateando suciedad.

—No sé exactamente a qué te refieres. Sigo siendo tan bella como antes, eso nunca cambió ni cambiará.

Bellatrix se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Sé que no te gustó que te lo dijera. Pero eso no quita que sea tu hermana y que me preocupe por ti. Si te interesa la información que te di, úsala. Si no, puedo irme ya.

Tras unos segundos de sostenerle la mirada en silencio, se levantó de la mesa. Su visita había durado más de lo que creyó que duraría. No esperó que la rubia se levantara. Ella sola tomó su capa y se la puso sobre los hombros. Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la chimenea. Quería hacer su salida triunfal y ruidosa aunque eso significara utilizar los polvos flu como una excusa. Más de una persona sabía que lo que solía hacer era conjurarlos e inmediatamente después Desaparecer para llegar a otro lugar.

Cuando pasó por la mesa de centro de la sala, sacó del bolsillo de su capa un frasco lleno de un líquido parecido a la sangre.

—Te traje esto por si considerabas prudente escucharme. Recuerda que yo estoy más cerca de ellos de lo que crees; yo sé cómo piensan y lo que dicen. Me imagino que aún no has olvidado la conmoción que causaste en tu graduación. Esta poción puede recuperarlo por ti.

Luego siguió su camino hacia la chimenea, y desapareció con un estrepitoso tronar de polvo y chispas de color verde esmeralda.

Narcissa se levantó y fue hasta el frasco, tomándolo entre sus manos. Y, sin mirarlo detenidamente, se lo llevó a su habitación.

**_... Ya no pude pasar tiempo con ustedes, y tú sufriste las consecuencias con un padre que, cuando estaba, se dedicaba a criticar tu forma de actuar. Créeme, la peor parte la llevó siempre ella, porque aunque tú me detestabas, siempre me conociste igual. Ella no. Ella sabía que ese comportamiento era pasajero. Ojalá hubiera vivido para verme como antes otra vez..._**

Crabbe desvió la mirada de la ventana y la fijó en la única vela que estaba en la habitación. Con órdenes de no utilizar magia hasta que Lord Voldemort les diera la señal de Aparecerse en el lugar de ataque, la vela se había consumido en la oscura habitación de la mansión abandonada que utilizaban como cuartel.

—El clima está demasiado tenebroso.—comentó al aire, siendo escuchado por su compañero en aquél lugar.

—Me hace sentir como si fuera la última noche que voy a respirar.—respondió.

—No seas tan pesimista, Lucius, yo sólo dije que el clima está horrible. El cielo está claro. Es como si nos estuvieran observando. Como si no pudiésemos negar lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Me pregunto cuándo terminará todo esto.

Lucius Malfoy, sentado sobre una caja de madera, reprimía en su pecho el sentimiento de terror que lo invadía. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, lo sabía. Algo muy, muy malo.

—¿Dónde está Bellatrix?—preguntó sin saber porqué.

—Aquí, Malfoy—acababa de entrar en la habitación—. Sólo vengo a avisarles que en cinco minutos se les dará la señal. Estén preparados.

Crabbe sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Aquella sería seguramente la última batalla de los mortífagos. Les habían dado noticias de que los Aurores estaban por todos lados, preparados para terminar con aquella guerra. Potter era demasiado fuerte a pesar de su corta edad. Y pensar que tenía la misma edad que su hijo...

—Bella—comenzó— ¿crees que todo vaya a terminar pronto?

Bellatrix lo apuntó con la varita, y Crabbe se encogió sobre sí mismo esperando recibir una maldición imperdonable. Ella rió sonoramente y con voz rasposa, y luego la bajó.

—Tienes suerte de que no podamos usar magia hasta que lo ordenen. No pensé que a éstas alturas tendría que recordarte que, en primer lugar, _nunca_ me llames Bella. En segundo, un Mortígafo nunca demuestra debilidad por nada ni por nadie. Dejen de pensar en sus malditas familias, por favor. Si ha de terminar, terminará. Eso es todo lo que les diré al respecto.

Lucius le dirigió una dura y fría mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Bellatrix? Dime¿ya ni siquiera puedes aceptar que tienes un lado humano? Me parece imposible que seas la hermana de mi esposa... ¿Ni siquiera te gustaría verla de nuevo? Solían ser unidas.

—No, Mlafoy—espetó—. Y yo en tu lugar no pensaría demasiado en eso. Nada te asegura que ella esté allí para esperarte si es que regresas...

Se levantó de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios significó eso?

Bellatrix se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Lucius comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Y si ella se iba antes de que pudiese regresar y decirle que todo había terminado¿Y si nunca podía volver a tenerla en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que la amaba a pesar de todo¿Tendría oportunidad de pedirle perdón?

—¿Malfoy?—preguntó Crabbe— ¿Qué te sucede?—Lucius ya no estaba— ¡Carajo!—exclamó antes de Desaparecer tras él. A ambos les tendrían preparada una paliza que no podía ni imaginarse...

**_... Bellatrix y Voldemort se dedicaron a forzarnos a tener ojos solamente para ellos. Dudo que ella recordara los días en que Rudolph era todo su mundo. Si lo hizo, seguramente su frialdad hacia nuestras familias, y sobre todo a la nuestra, debió haber sido una especie de venganza. Lo que pudo haber sido su corazón se transformó en un trozo de carbón. Tú la viste luego que nos sacaron de Azkaban tras el desastre de la profecía de Potter. No me dejarás mentir..._**

Quizá Bellatrix tuviera razón y él ya no la amaba. Tal vez había perdido lo que le quedaba de belleza y ya no le parecía hermosa.

La punzada en su pecho se agudizó, y se llevó la mano al punto del que surgía el dolor. El corazón. _Los Malfoy no sienten; los Malfoy no demuestran dolor; los Malfoy no muestran debilidad; los Malfoy _no tienen _debilidad por nada ni por nadie_. La voz en su cabeza le repetía.

—Ni por nadie.—se dijo a sí misma. Pero no era cierto.

Miró el frasco a contraluz antes de decidirse a beberlo. El color rojizo como sangre diluida brillaba a la luz de las velas.

Tomó aire. Abrió el frasco, y sin pensarlo más se lo llevó a la boca. Sorbió todo, dejando tan solo la gota que se pega a las paredes de vidrio. Sin respuesta. Comenzó a sentirse ligera, volátil, y se desplomó el en suelo. El frasco rodó de su mano al piso de parqué, donde tintineó mientras seguía un camino independiente. ¿Sería ya más hermosa? La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Se suponía que debía sentirse así? Quiso vomitar, pero resistió el impulso.

Los músculos se le tensaron, y el rostro se convulsionó de dolor. Quiso gritar, y no pudo. Ya no respondía. Los elfos no acudirían, pues ella lo había ordenado. Estaba sola completamente, y no sabía qué hacer. Se le nubló la vista, y alcanzó a ver un destello desde el otro lado de la habitación. Segundos más tarde apareció otro.

—¡Narcissa!—escuchó a lo lejos. Todo se volvió negro, y no supo más.

Abrió los ojos. Lucius la tenía entre los brazos, de rodillas en el suelo, y la sacudía tratando de despertarla.

—¡Narcissa!—exclamó al ver que reaccionaba— Narcissa¿qué ocurrió? Te desmayaste¿qué pasa?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa débil y llevó una de sus manos al rostro del mago, acariciándolo con cariño.

—Lucius...

—Respóndeme, Narcissa¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Una vez me dijiste...—comenzó— que no te importaba lo mal que me viera, te importaba lo de dentro...

—No sé qué quieres decir, pero no estás bien, debes estar delirando...

—Y yo—continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado— te creí... porque siempre te amé, aún ahora que te has olvidado de mí...

Lucius la abrazó con más fuerza. Podía sentir el corazón de su esposa latiendo débilmente.

—No me olvidé de ti, no digas tonterías...

Ella tomó aire con dificultad antes de continuar. Su rostro se tornaba pálido, y sus labios perdían color.

—Pensé que si me volvía más hermosa querrías volver a mirarme, porque hace años que no me ves a los ojos, y aún más tiempo que no me besas...— parpadeó con el recuerdo del último beso frío y a medias que le había costado tanto obtener—. Dime, Lucius... ¿crees que soy hermosa¿Me amarías de nuevo?

La envolvió con la capa negra. Se estaba poniendo fría.

—Escucha, sé que he estado distante últimamente, pero no tenías que hacer esto..., mírate...

Ella insistió.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa?

—Siempre.—respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No llores—suplicó—, tú me has enseñado bien. _Los Malfoy nunca lloran_.

Lucius se inclinó sobre ella y acarició su frente con los labios.

—Narcissa..., no hagas esto, no te vayas...

—No me voy, no quiero irme... Me ha costado tanto tenerte cerca de nuevo... ¿Lucius?—dirigió su mirada hacia ella, contando con su atención— ¿Me quieres ahora?

Él no evitó que una lágrima tibia cayera sobre la frente limpia de su esposa.

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Su mano resbaló lentamente de su rostro al suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo al golpearlo, enroscando los dedos en la posición que solían tomar cuando se quedaba dormida.

Lucius sólo la abrazó aún más fuerte y sollozó silenciosamente contra su cuello terso y todavía tibio. Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Crabbe se atragantaba con el nudo en su garganta, y desvió la mirada al frasco que yacía en el suelo, vacío. Suspiró.

**_ooo_******

****

Días más tarde apareció en El Profeta la noticia de que Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado en Azkaban, tras la última batalla de los Aurores contra los Mortífagos. La tarde de aquél día, recibió el Beso, y durante la noche murió por causas desconocidas. Draco sabía, sin embargo, que a pesar de que le hubieran querido extirpar el alma a su padre, la culpa terminó por consumirlo. Sólo había sido una coincidencia que hubiese recibido el Beso ese mismo día.

Se levantó de la silla y dejó intacto el té que le habían servido en el juego de su madre.

**_... Andrómeda me pidió permiso para hacerse cargo del funeral de tu madre. Aún ahora, en prisión, me carcome no haber tenido el valor suficiente para ir. Lo único que me consuela es que está en un lugar seguro, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, y fuera del alcance de los magos que quisiesen perturbar su descanso. Siempre se dijo de ella que era una veela, pero que nunca lo quiso aceptar..._**

****

El suelo recién regado le amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos; el lodo se pegaba a la suela de sus botas de cuero negro mientras se acercaba a la lápida. Era una lástima que tuviera que ser enterrada ya no como una simple bruja, sino además como muggle. Fría, inanimada. Se pasó una mano por el cabello sin engominar; nunca le gustó ese estilo. Lo hacía parecerse demasiado a su padre. Bajó con cuidado el ramo de flores que le había traído. Narcisos, blancos como ella, en una posición erguida y orgullosa, como la que solía tener en vida. Las depositó junto a una rosa blanca que descansaba a los pies de la lápida. Ignoraba quién podía haberla dejado.

Permaneció de pie en silencio, recordando aquellos escasos sucesos en que su madre había pasado por alto las reglas impuestas por su padre, y había sido la mejor persona que había conocido. Sus ojos estaban secos; no tenía intención de llorar, ni motivos para hacerlo. Ambos habían tenido la culpa. A él, se limitaron a avisarle la misma noche de su suicidio, mientras en los jardines del colegio se desataba la última batalla. Aún le costaba creer que todo hubiese sido así, a un año de lo ocurrido.

—Adiós, madre.—y dio la vuelta.

Había una joven de cabello castaño y rebeldemente rizado a pocos pasos de distancia. Llevaba un vestido de flores amarillas, y su rostro denotaba curiosidad, más que aflicción. Su vista se paseó por las lápidas cercanas hasta que cayó en una cuya tierra removida servía de apoyo a un ramo de flores blancas iguales a la que había encontrado en la tumba de su madre.

_Emily__ Granger_

_Mágica madre, hermana y abuela_

La fecha se omitía.

Se acercó a la joven y la tomó por los hombros, depositando un beso firme en su frente. Ella, pasmada, se quedó petrificada mientras esperaba que le diera una explicación. A cambio, él sólo esbozó una sonrisa y susurró.

—Gracias.

**_... Por último te pido que no te quedes callado, como hice yo por tantos años. El amor, que tanto hemos querido extirpar los Malfoy de nuestros corazones, es lo único que puede mantenerte con vida, o matarte; respires o no. _**

****

**_Con el cariño que nunca te perdí ni te pude mostrar,_**

****

**_Lucius_******

****

****

**Fin**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Sí, saben que no pude resistir la tentación de mencionar a Draco y a Hermione en el fic. Escribí esto por que creo que le debía una disculpa al personaje de Lucius Malfoy, sobre todo luego del odio que hice que ganara en mi fic 'Máscaras'. Mil gracias por haber leído. Salta de felicidad

¿Reviews?


End file.
